specialgleefandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Berry
About Chloe Chloe is the daughter of Leon (Rachel Berry's cousin) and Claire Berry. She goes by Chlo at school. She was born on May 16, 2024 in New York City, but her parents decided to move back to Lima so they could be with family. She curently dates Tom Herrara .She lives alone and attends William Mckinley High School as a Sophmore. . She loves singing and preforming. She also a talented guitar player.She calls the stage her second home. She is also a good songwriter. She has only been able to see one Broadway play, Les Mis. She would love to see another. Childhood Chloe is a very guarded young girl. Growing up in New York, She learned most lessons the hard way. At the age 11 her father left the family, leaving a pregnant single-mother raising an 11-year-old with huge Hollywood dreams. Her mother cracked under the pressure and soon after delivering her baby girl, Lili, she went into a deep depression. Chloe, realizing the situation quickly took over her mothers position, and at 12 got a small job and began provide for the family. At age 14, She quickly learned she wasn't going to able to do this for much longer, she had been skipping at least 3 days of school a week and was falling behind. After 2 months of searching she finally found her grandmother, who was living in Lima, Ohio. After talking to her grandmother for weeks, she finally agreed to let them come live in Lima, considering she has a small house next door they could use. Lili and her flew out and quickly moved into their new house. After a few weeks of getting used to her new surroundings, she did all she could to get caught up in school. Once 9th grade started she was completely caught up. That year though, her grandmother passed and she was left alone, again. She found a babysitter and is working hard to keep up with her life. Chloe's Personality Chloe is a sweetheart, always trying to help others. She is kind and good hearted. Chloe is poular in school but, only opens up to her closest friends. She is friends with her second cousin, Musetta St. James . She is also friends with Dylan Hudson and currently dates Tom Herrara. She is friends with Alison and Michele. Vocals She is a Mezzo-Soprano. It is a 1.5 octave vocal range, F3-D5. She has a delicate voice,but is very good at expressing her emotions threw her songs. She auditioned wth the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. The Glee club loved her preformance and welcomed her to the club. She treats the Glee Club like family and is always happy there. Family Leon Berry(father) *Claire Berry(mother) *Leroy Berry (Great Uncle) *Hiriam Berry (Great Uncle) *Somehow related to Rachel Berry *Somehow related to Jesse St. James *Unnamed Grand Parents *Mimi St. Berry (second cousin) Relationships Chloe-Tom Realationship After Chris and Chloe broke up, Tom was there to comfort her. The two then started dating. Chloe believes he really cares about her. Chloe-Christopher Relationship When Chloe got in the Glee Club, Chris was the first to congradulate her. They were both very supportive and grew closer together. Finally, Freshman homecoming was coming up and Chloe was worried no one would ask her, two weeks before the dance Chris took her to Breadstix and asked her if she would go to the dance with him. Of course she agreed and the two started dating shortly after. Chris later cheated on Chloe and the two broke up. Chloe- Dylan Relationship Just after Chloe joined the Cheerios (now is not) Mimi was having a party. Alison and Vivian had dared her to kiss Dylan. When she did she "felt something" and the two dated for a short period of time. They ended up broken up, but remain close friends. Chloe-Musetta Friendship Chloe and Mimi are second cousins and very good friends. Mimi and Chloe grew up together and were very close. They grew up singing RENT and playing games together. Both their sets of parents have "abandoned them" so they consider each other their only family. They are very close, but sometimes their personalitys clash. Chloe is always tries to impress Mimi because she wants her to believe she is "good" enough to have a career. Chloe-Alison Friendship Chloe and Alison are very close friends. They are always there for eachother, no matter what. They both help each other with "realationship troubles" . They love to go to the Lima Bean together. Chloe's First Commercial Chloe did a commercial for Taylor Swift's new perfume "Wonderstruck". She had a lot of fun filming it and hopes to do more commercials. 500px Photos of Chloe Berry large_taylor_swift.jpg|Chloe performing at a singing competition. taylor-swift-sparkle-guitar.jpg|Chloe playing her guitar for the Glee Club. swift-pranks.jpg|Chloe after a performance. taylor_swift (1).jpg|Chloe's yeabook photo Taylor+Swift+i+want+her+dress.jpg|Chloe right before Homecoming. Cory and Taylor.jpg|Chloe and Dylan 7 year old Taylor.jpg|Chloe on her first day of kindergarten. Taylor riding.jpg|Growing up, Chloe took every chance she had to go horse-back riding. Taylor 8th grade yearbook.jpg|Chloe's last yearbook photo in New York. She was in 8th grade. Tay lor 7th.png|Chloe Melody Berry CHloe and Camile.jpg|Chloe and Camille Chloe Berry Fearless.png|Chloe's CD, "Fearless" Trivia *Favorite Food: Salad and Breadsticks *Favorite Artist: Taylor Swift *Favorite Book: The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins *Favorite TV Show: Dance Moms *Favorite Broadway: Les Miserables *Favorite Song: Ups and Downs by Kendall Payne *GPA: 4.00 *Best Friends: Alison Jones, Tom Herrera, Dylan Hudson *Current Boyfriend: Tom Herrera *Favorite Instrument: Guitar, Singing *Favorite Cartoon: Spongebob Square Pants *Favorite Disney Movie: Secretariant *Favorite Animal: Horses *Favorite Word: Sing *Favorite Flower: Lillys *Favorite Store: Forever 21 *Favorite Music: Country, Pop *Favorite Sport: Horse-back riding *Favorite Subject: Music and Science *Favorite Color: Purple *Favorite Number: 13 *Favorite Movie: The Harry Potter Films *Usual Outfits: Dresses Category:OCS